Karthus, el Liche
by Lunatico-Dark
Summary: La historia de Karthus, el Liche, contada desde su infancia.


**Helloooo. Ok, mis otros fanfic fueron lo que viene siendo una porquería, así que me paso un poco a League of Legends. Voy a empezar a hacer fanfic de las historias de los capeones. Empiezo con Karthus. No es que me guste en particular como héroes, pero el ta-te-ti arregla cosas todo. Díganme de qué campeones quieren que haga historia y comenzaré con ello. Se aceptan cualquier tipo de críticas.**

**Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

La ciudad de Icathia era más de lo que el mundo pensaba. Al ser desconocida, todas las personas de Demacia, Noxus, Jonia, Piltover, Freljord y de Zaun pensaban.

Desde que un extraño Profeta llamado Malzahar había dicho llegar hasta la ciudad perdida, todo el mundo comenzó a pensar que Icathia era una ciudad decadente y oscura. Sin embargo, la ciega visión de la gente no muestra la realidad. Simplemente se dejaban llevar por sus estúpidos y limitados pensamientos. Icathia era una ciudad normal, con gente normal, edificios normales, plazas y parques normales, familias normales y escuelas normales. Bueno, en parte. El clima sí era extraño. Siempre estaba nublado. Gris. Nunca el sol se asomaba para demostrar su grandeza; siempre estaba la niebla en el cielo, tapando a las aves, las cuales volaban sin rumbo. La práctica de la Magia era normal. Había diferentes escuelas en toda la ciudad. Hospitales en los que se utilizaban la Magia para la cura eran normales de ver. Toda la sociedad era unida y familiar. El clima no afectaba en la razón y el ánimo de la gente. Muchas veces llovía, y los niños salían a jugar con los charcos y bromear con las gotas del agua. Algunas veces caía granizo, y las familiar intentaban atrapar las piedras del cielo con las manos. Una vez un tornado aterró la ciudad, pero las familias que fueron destruidas, justo antes de que su casa y sus integrantes volaran por los cielos, rezaban juntos, reían y cantaban. Todo era felicidad en Icathia.

Bueno, casi todo.

En una de las tantas escuelas de Magia de la ciudad, un estudiante de secundaria se destacaba por sus prácticas y costumbres, además de por su conducta anti-social.

Muy pocos en la ciudad lo conocían. Sin embargo, era el centro de cotilleos e historias de sus compañeros de curso. A veces inventaban historias sobre él. Historias ridículas. Historias que desvelaban el misterio tras esa palidez y esa actitud sin sentido.

Karthus se llamaba.

Y esta tarde no escuchaba al profesor que hablaba de los usos médicos de la Magia, si no que miraba hacia la ventana, hacia el cielo, como siempre.

Algunos de sus compañeros a veces lo miraban de reojo, pero instantáneamente Karthus giraba la cabeza hacia ellos, como si tuviera ojos en la nuca. Nunca escuchaba al profesor, y pese a ello era el mejor de la clase. No tardaba en los exámenes escritos de teoría de la Magia y curaba a cualquier herido en las prácticas de aplicación de la Magia sanativa.

Y ese día observaba, como siempre, por la dichosa, observando hacia el cielo, simplemente admirándolo. Acababa de empezar el día y fue una gran sorpresa la aparición de una nueva alumna. Una chica de al parecer una personalidad alegre y divertida, puesto que su hermosa sonrisa no desaparecía, y daba calidez entre tanta oscuridad del día. Se presentó. Decía llamarse Ormola. El profesor le preguntó en un momento qué asignatura quería practicar en cuanto terminara la secundaria.

-¡La sanación! –exclamó sonriente, y todo el grado sonrió también. Excepto un chico en la punta del curso. Un chico pálido, que miraba hacia la venta sin mínimo interés en la nueva integrante del curso.

Todo el día pasó igual para Karthus. Nada había cambiado. No hubiera sabido que había una nueva alumna de no ser por la lista del día siguiente. Al escuchar el nombre Ormola se extrañó. En un libro de los muchos que había leído, uno de significados rúnicos, decía que el nombre Ormola, pese a sus muchos significados como Sol y Belleza, significaba en una lengua antigua y ya no utilizada "muerte".

Eso simplemente llamó su atención. Y por primera vez en días miró hacia otro lugar que no sea la ventana. Recorrió con la vista todo el salón y halló una cabellera rubia enorme y arreglada nueva. Seguro era ella. Sin embargo, también se encontró con que ella lo miraba. Al instante la chica desvió la vista hacia el profesor, pero Karthus siguió observándola. Y siguió. Siguió durante todo el día observándola, sin pestañear, dando un aire de incomodidad a toda la clase.

-Karthus. –Llamó el profesor.

El chico no desvió la vista.

-Lea el párrafo ocho, y tradúzcalo al idioma que deseé.

El pálido muchacho tomó el libro de texto y lo puso en frente suyo, pero siguió observando inexpresivo a la chica, sin importancia de que sus compañeros lo miraran extrañados.

-"Si bien la muerte es el final de los tiempos, la vida es el comienzo y el final de una nueva vida." –Dijo traduciéndolo a un idioma extraño, pero sin apartar la vista de la chica.

-Perfecto, tal como esperaba de usted, Karthus.

El nombrado dejó el libro en la mesa y pestañeó por primera vez, y apartó de una vez la vista de la chica, ahora para seguir observando el cielo gris.

Pasaron los días. Ormola se había integrado muy rápido en el curso, puesto que ahora, cada vez que terminaba la clase, salía con sus amigas a pasear por la grisácea plaza, siempre sonriendo. Karthus no había mostrado interés en nada, simplemente en mirar por la ventana.

Esos días se extendió un rumor. Resultaba que uno de los compañeros de Karthus había salido de comprar muy de tarde, en la madrugada, puesto que Icathia era tranquila, y se cruzó con un chico pálido y encorvado que no pestañaba y llevaba un gato en sus manos. Pero no un gato normal. El gato estaba inmóvil. Todo había pasado muy rápido, puesto que el chico caminó rápido ante los nervios.

Ahora todos miraban a Karthus como un bicho raro. Lo era antes, sí, pero ahora lo miraban con miedo. Puesto que él también caminaba encorvado, y su palidez era obvia a plena vista.

-Eh… ¿Karthus?

El chico no apartó la vista de la ventana.

-¿Karthus?

No recibió respuesta, así que se acercó un poco más hacia él, tomó su hombro y lo revoleó un poco. El chico saltó de su silla rápidamente y observó con el ceño fruncido a Ormola, la cual estaba aterrada.

-Eh… ¿Karthus? –repitió, ahora un poco asustada.

El chico se tranquilizó, y con voz apagada y rasposa dijo:

-Ormola.

-Si… eh…

Durante un rato la chica trató de encontrar palabras, mirando hacia todos lados, buscando una fuente de inspiración.

-¿Quieres algo? Estoy ocupado.

"¿Ocupado?", pensó la chica, y miró hacia la ventana. No había nada extraño, simplemente el cielo gris de siempre. En fin, al fin había encontrado palabras.

-Sí, eh… tu eres el más inteligente de todos… eh… y se acerca el examen de teoría... y… eh…

El chico permaneció inexpresivo con las manos en los bolsillos, observando y escuchando a la chica.

-Bueno, no soy muy buena en teoría, así que…. Eh…. ¿No crees que podrías ayudarme? Todavía no lo entiendo del todo. –Dijo Ormola, mirando hacia sus zapatos y algo sonrojada.

Karthus la miró inexpresivo. A continuación se dirigió a su banco, tomó una hoja arrugada y sucia y una lapicera, y escribió unos números en ella.

-Ten. –dijo, entregándole el papel.

La chica lo observó, y reconoció la unión de números que demuestran una dirección.

-Ven a mi casa cuando quieras. Estaré ahí.

-¡Oh, gracias! –exclamó alegre, e hizo un saltito de alegría.

Sin embargo, el salto fue interrumpido por el repentino acercamiento del chico. Se acercó en un momento a la chica y le dijo:

-No vengas a de noche. No lo hagas.

Y la observó sin pestañear, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Ormola asintió lentamente, ahora seria.

Para ser un bicho raro, al menos tendría sentido de la higiene. Eso pensó Ormola antes de entrar en su casa.

Habían muebles rotos, millones de telas de araña y esqueletos por todas partes, además de estar toda la casa iluminada con simples velas. Una sensación de miedo se apoderó de la chica. Pero esa sensación desapareció al ver a Karthus bajar de la escalera.

El chico le explicó sencillamente la teoría de la Magia curativa. Fue muy sencillo de entender, puesto que al parecer Karthus tenía una lengua de miel. Explicaba todo demasiado bien, y utilizaba palabras extrañas que daban un aire de conocimiento. La casa estaba llena de bibliotecas y calaveras. Pero ninguna calavera era tan sorprendente como dos en especial. Eran dos esqueletos humanos completos, desde la cabeza hasta las piernas.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esos? –preguntó la chica en un arrebato de curiosidad.

Karthus miró hacia donde señalaba la chica, y se encontró con sus dos decoraciones favoritas.

-No los conseguí, los heredé.

La chica quedó sorprendida.

-¿Heredar? ¿Enserio? Parece de una historia.

El chico la observó fijamente, ahora con el ceño fruncido levemente.

-Son mis padres.

Y volvió a su hoja de carpeta.

La reacción de la chica fue extraña. Sonrió ante la revelación de los esqueletos. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, se supo de una muerte extraña. No había sido un suicidio, no, había estado todo organizado.

Se cayó sin querer en una tumba y dejó que la tierra cayera sobre él.

Karthus murió con un libro en su mano, y una extraña clase de farol en la otra.

Pero había sido organizado por alguien. Por él mismo.

Pasaron los años, las décadas, y Ormola se convirtió en una destacada bruja de Icathia.

Rumores de un esqueleto viviente se expandieron por toda la ciudad. Un esqueleto que llevaba un libro y aterrorizaba a las almas de los vivos.

Durante un tiempo, este esqueleto desapareció y fue olvidado por todos los habitantes de Icathia, incluso por Ormola.

Se creó la Liga de Leyendas, y guerreros de todas las ciudades y lugares de Runaterra y más allá combatieron en los Campos de la Justicia. Fue entonces cuando el esqueleto volvió. Pero esta vez volvió de día, en medio de todo el grisáceo día, en medio de todos los ciudadanos, sembrando el terror en todas las familias y el pavor en los guerreros, los cuales querían detenerlo, pero ni siquiera podían pensar en enfrentarlo.

Sin embargo, literalmente, el monstruo no hizo nada. Simplemente caminó en una sola dirección. No le importaba empujar a la gente, simplemente caminaba. Y llegó al cementerio. Había una tumba con el nombre de Karthus, y sacó la tierra que obstaculizaba su camino para sacar de allí una especie de farol.

Y ahí no termina todo. Entró nuevamente en la ciudad, ahora con su nuevo objeto. Fue al centro de Icathia, un parque. En cuanto se encontró en el centro justo de la ciudad elevó el báculo hacia el cielo y abrió su libro. Pronunció unas extrañas palabras rúnicas, y de la tierra se elevaron manos con cuchillos y hachas. Abrieron la tierra y caminaron por ella, miraron al cielo y caminaron por entre la gente. Karthus se rió al ver el primer ataque. Un esqueleto desarmado saltó a un hombre y le sacó su oreja de un mordisco. Los otros no-muertos irrumpieron en los edificios y atacaron a cualquier ser viviente que encontraran. Una masacre que nunca se registró. La ciudad perdida ahora no pertenecía a los humanos. Y Karthus rió.

Lo que se sabe de Karthus luego de eso es que se unió a la Liga de las Leyendas para llevar al mundo a su réquiem oscuro. Karthus, El Liche avanzó triunfante ante la muerte, buscándola con esperanza y sed de sangre.

Sin embargo, no solo su tumba fue profanada el día de la masacre. En una tumba próxima a la suya dejó una llave. Una simple llave. La tumba era, obviamente, de Ormola, la curandera de Icathia.

Las historias dicen que la tumba de Ormola no se abrió. Puesto que la tumba no dice su nombre. La tumba nombraba a un tal Lopus. Era una especie de inventor. Y ahora su cuerpo estaba fuera de la tumba, en el suelo, en la tierra. Se dice que el día que el esqueleto apareció de nuevo y se provocó la masacre, solo una persona se interpuso en su paso. Una chica con una cabellera rubia extensa y arreglada. Pero se dice que, pese a su pasado, el Liche la observó sonriente, y poco a poco la belleza de la chica se fue difuminando, hasta quedar simplemente una capa de carne. Cayó al suelo, y el esqueleto la cargó en su espalda.

La tumba no fue de ella, fue de otra persona, y la profanó solo para ella. Además de dejarle la llave. La llave de la muerte y la vida. Ahora Ormola no puede entrar al cielo o al infierno, simplemente puede vagar por la tierra, siguiendo a un esqueleto que alguna vez se llamó simplemente Karthus, pero que ahora se llama y pronuncia Karthus, el Liche.

Y azotará con el gusto de la sangre en sus labios.


End file.
